Luke's World
Luke's World was an alternative timeline created by Luke, who tried to get Jess to love him by taking her forward in time to a point where they had a son together by using his power of Time Jumping. Creation It is unknown what Luke was like before he was struck by the Storm and gained the power to move people foward or back through time, although he implies that he has used the power to try and trap women into being with him before. History Jess meets Luke after fighting with Rudy, they sleep together and Jess awkwardly tries to brush Luke off and leave, Luke won't let her and the grabs her and uses his ability on her. A year has passed and Luke and Jess have had a child together. She immediately believes this is a trick by Luke but eventually realises that he is in fact hers. Jess is unaware of the year that has past later finding out that she simply vanished in the eyes of Finn and the rest of the gang. All of them continued looking for her for a while but then continued their lives without her which included Finn becoming a trainee probation worker, Alex continued working at the bar and Abby being the victim of a prank which had her believe she had a job working for a golf shop during their sale. It is revealed that the Jumper Posse has been pretending to be on community service while being 'superheroes' however they have actually been killing anyone that does even the slightest thing wrong, e.g. littering, Rudy Two realises this and follows them. Finn discovers the Jumper Posse should not be on community service and confronts Helen who stuns him and plans to kill him. Rudy Two intervenes and kidnaps him from the Jumper Posse who then informs the gang of whats happening they then come together again to stop them. pretending to be on Community Service]]Sam uses his power of Flight to try and kill the gang, Finn then goads Alex into mounting Sam and removing his power mid-flight, he does so but they did not think of a way to save Alex from falling to his death as well. Luckily Finn's power seems to have advanced over the past year and he uses a refuse bin to catch Alex in while Sam hits the concrete and dies. The gang then continue to the community centre to confront Helen and Karen. Jess become closer to the child and eventually begins to love him. Because of having a child the rest of the gang convince Jess to stay behind while they seek out Helen and Karen. While searching they find Greg and Stuart in a state of undress where they both admit their homosexuality and infer a relationship between them. The gang leave them awkwardly and make their way to the main room of the community centre where Karen uses her Camouflage to hide and intermittantly attack the gang with a knife, cutting Finns' arm, Alexs' leg and Abbys' stomach. Finn uses his ability again to hurtle a piano at her killing her. Helen then confront the gang saying she'll kill them, Rudy Two appears and asks her not to, he also reunites with Rudy. Helen becomes more angry and prepares to attack them, Rudy causes her to pause while urinating, the stream of urine runs to Helen's feet. Helen then uses her Electrokinesis to kill Rudy also killing herself, as the urine stream conducted her power. The gang mourn Rudy and bury him. Jess tells her son that what she does next is for him as she makes and sends a video to herself and then slits her wrists. Luke runs in and seeing her he undoes this timeline. Jess seeing the video the 'future version' of herself sent to her still sleeps with Luke, hopefully ensuring the birth of her child, then kills him. She then informs Rudy Two of the outcome of his drive to create a superhero team and he disbands the Jumper Posse. Negation Luke undid this timeline when Jess killed herself as he wanted to 'try again' as she would not remember what had occured. However she had planned a way to get her son while escaping Luke by sending herself a video message informing her of what to do. Differences from the current timeline *Sam, Karen, Helen, Rudy and Rudy Two are deceased. In the current timeline they are all alive. *Alex has removed and still holds Sam's power of Flight which consequently causes Sam's death. In the current timeline Alex did not remove and does not hold the power of Flight. *Jess has a infant son with Luke. In the current timeline she does not. *Finn is a trainee probation worker. In the current timeline he is not. *Finn's power is stronger and he has greater control over it by this point. In the current timeline both are intermittent. *Greg and Stuart are seemingly in a relationship. In the current timeline it is unknown if they have decided to be together by this point. Trivia * Due to this timeline mainly taking place at some point around 2011 while the final episode of Misfits was in 2010 in-universe, this is the only alternate timeline where the true 2011 timeline isn't shown. It could also be said that this is the original timeline and the new one is the alternate timeline. Category:Alternative Timelines